Karma
Appearance In her anthro form, Karma keeps the primary features that all Wartortles have, including her shell. It should be noted that her breasts are not a part of the shell itself, but are rather kept inside of it. It doesn't cause her any apparent discomfort, however, despite the fact that she stores an entire arsenal of weapons within the shell that she can pull out at any time. She also has a habit of keeping her fluffy tail well groomed, mainly for the sake that [[Isis]] is rather fond of it, and states that it's part of the reason why she refuses to evolve. In human form, she maintains many of her Wartortle features, namely her ears, tail, and shell. The shell conforms to her body whenever she changes forms, and even though she can remove it at will she often keeps it on. Her eyes are a cerulean blue color, and her skin is a fair complexion in human form. Clothing-wise, Karma prefers to wear anything that isn't classified as being 'girly' clothing, such as shorts, boots, and tops that tend to leave much of her uncovered. She typically doesn't wear any shirts due to the fact that her shell covers her pretty well, but sometimes she'll wear one if she feels like it. Karma refuses to wear dresses or skirts, though she did wear a dress once when she attended a fancy dinner with [[Cobalt]] and his family. She has since then decided to never wear a dress ever again, though it may be possible that she'd make an exception... Karma's primary items of choice in later seasons are a bright red scarf that she wears at all times, and a pilot's hat with goggles that she kept after a flight incident. Personality The main traits of Karma's personality is the fact that she is very bitchy, sassy, and rude towards just about everyone she meets. She's quite fluent in sarcasm, and often pokes fun at others for the sake of her own pleasure and doesn't care if it offends them or not. She also has a habit of calling others by nicknames that she thinks up for them rather than by their real names, and doesn't care whether they like it or not. She tends to not think much about others, though she does treat her friends and lovers with respect. She can be rather rough around the edges, but proves to be a decent person when she starts opening more towards them. In Karma's eyes, her respect has to be earned before she starts treating others more nicely, and [[Cobalt]] was able to earn such respect from her after saving her life during a treacherous mountain mission to save their loved ones. Afterwards, she started being much nicer to him and called him by his actual name out of her newfound respect for him. In later seasons, Karma's bitchy attitude becomes a bit less apparent as she starts opening up more to others, though it'll show through every now and again. She does find herself getting fairly angry and annoyed towards [[Assassin]] because of his antics, but she does show some degree of affection and worry for him due to his dependence on drugs. To her, he's a bit like a bratty little brother that she does hate from time to time, but she truly does care about him very much. Out of the many people that she has grown to love in the time she'd spent with them, [[Isis]] and [[Cobalt]] are her top priority due to the fact that they were among her first lovers as well as the first people in a long time that she's felt any sort of respect towards. She shows concern for her lovers' safety, and sometimes won't accept items that they give her that are of sentimental value, such as when she at first refused to take [[Cobalt]]'s sword when he had given it to her as a Christmas gift. Love & Romance Relationships